


A Path of Sun and Bones - Chapter 0 - Guide

by Cazadora, Shaliara



Series: A path of sun and bones [7]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chapter 0, F/M, Gen, Guide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazadora/pseuds/Cazadora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: For new people navigating these stories made by Cazadora and I this is made to be a comprehensive guide into them.Features our current stories:"Book of Shadows (Path of Blood)" - Comic"Isle of corruption" - Comic"A Path of Sun and Bones" - Novel/Fic"Sailor's Curse" - Comic
Relationships: Female Blood Elf | Elves/Male Blood Elf | Elves (Warcraft), Male Blood Elf | Elves/Male Blood Elf | Elves (Warcraft)
Series: A path of sun and bones [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542976





	A Path of Sun and Bones - Chapter 0 - Guide

For new people navigating these stories made by Cazadora and I this is made to be a comprehensive guide into them. Also, we follow the World of Warcraft canon storyline (you know, as much as “canon” means for WoW ;)).

**TIMELINE**

* * *

**MAIN UNIVERSE:**

We decided to use a shared universe on both our initial comics, so the events on one of them are canon in the other, and so are the characters. That’s the main universe and these are the two comics on them:

**[Path of Blood: Book of Shadows by Shaliara](https://tapas.io/series/Book-of-Shadows/info)**

_The events here take place on Wrath of the Lich King._

_Nyquist, a Paladin on his way to Wyrmrest Temple, gets lost in a snowstorm and is attacked by a big pack of worgs. He is rescued by Junre, a Death Knight, who has a strange aura around him and a past he doesn't remember.._

Book of Shadows is just the first part of the series (Path of Blood). Once this one is finished there will be follow-ups. So far the planned storylines are:

\- Book of Undeath: Will cover the events on the Fall of the Lich King (end of Wrath of the Lich King).

\- Book of Sha: Will cover the events on Mists of Pandaria.

\- Book of Time: Will cover the events on Warlords of Draenor.

\- Book of Fel: Will cover the events on Legion.

_[(Also here at AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131230))_

**[Isle of corruption by Cazadora](http://isle-of-corruption.thecomicseries.com/) **

_The events here take place in Battle for Azeroth._

_Ranger Garon finds Dhanel, a worgen druid, unconscious in the Eversong Woods and takes him to Kalethis, a tired and disillusioned priest._

* * *

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE:**

While Cazadora and I had several sessions playing together (with Junre and Kalethis mainly) we started to wonder about: “But what if Junre and Kalethis met and had a relationship?” Long story short, thus spawned this AU. The events on the comic Path of Blood are TRUE AND THE SAME in this AU, up to Siege of Orgrimmar (Book of Sha), where a specific and simple action creates a divergence with big consequences and originates:

**[A Path of Sun and Bones: Shades of Draenor by Cazadora and Shaliara](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542976)**

_The events here take place in Warlords of Draenor._

_After the events at Siege of Orgrimmar, the Death Knight Junre signs up for the Draenor war campaign as a way to cope with the pain. As the months go by and every day looks like the previous one in the alien world, he meets Kalethis, a Holy Priest that seems to bring some light in his own darkness._

Shades of Draenor is the first part of A Path of Sun and Bones series. Once it’s finished we will continue to cover up the events from several expansions. All of them are already planned (provisional titles):

\- Shades of the Broken Isles: Will cover the events in Legion.

\- Shades of Azerite: Will cover the events in Battle for Azeroth.

\- Shades of Oribos: Will cover the events in Shadowlands.

\- The Edge of Midnight (Prequel): Junre’s story from the end of the Siege of Orgrimmar and the beginning of the Draenor Campaign, narrating the event that lead up to the AU.

[ **Sailor's Curse by Cazadora**](http://sailorscurse.thecomicseries.com/)

_The events here take place from the end of Legion to Battle for Azeroth._

_Rethius and Malidermus are a couple of island explorers who see themselves involved in the finding of the Sea Witch, a pirate legend._

Set as a spin-off on the AU, this comic features secondary characters from “A Path of Sun and Bones”. They have their own adventures and events that tie up with the storyline.

* * *

Hope this serves its purpose! We will probably expand this guide adding the characters.


End file.
